


Nightbird

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Listener!Kurt, M/M, Radio!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Blaine gives piano lessons during the day and at night (late) he is the host of a radio show calling himself Nightbird. The show is mostly music, but in between, he sometimes talks (he tend to sometimes overshare) or answers questions he gets online from listeners. </p><p>Kurt is working as an assistant at vogue during the day, at night he writes his own fashion blog while listening to the radio and the lovely voice of Nightbird.</p><p>One night the radio host seems down, so Kurt decides to send him a funny/uplifting comment. Blaine comments on it on air, and that is how it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightbird

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Ioncereadabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioncereadabook/pseuds/Ioncereadabook) in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Blaine gives piano lessons during the day and at night (late) he is the host of a radio show calling himself Nightbird. The show is mostly music, but in between, he sometimes talks (he tend to sometimes overshare) or answers questions he gets online from listeners. 
> 
> Kurt is working as an assistant at vogue during the day, at night he writes his own fashion blog while listening to the radio and the lovely voice of Nightbird.
> 
> One night the radio host seems down, so Kurt decides to send him a funny/uplifting comment. Blaine comments on it on air, and that is how it begins.

Blaine Anderson shut the lid to his piano after his last student of the day left his apartment. He had just enough time to clean up, make dinner and view comments or any emails for his late night job. By day, Blaine was a fun loving piano teacher and by night, he was late night radio personality, Nightbird.   
  
He taught private piano lessons during the day and nobody knew about his late night job, except his friend Wes who ran the station. There were times his students would say he sounded like Nightbird and was often asked if he was him. Blaine would just smile and say he got that many times, but he was not Nightbird. That part of his life he wanted to keep to himself. Wes agreed.  
  
His radio show was mostly music. There were nights when Blaine would share his thoughts and sometimes do a little bit of oversharing - Wes lectured him on talking about things from his past.   
  
“I know you, Blaine. You are a person who loves to share and it’s great, but if you want to keep this to yourself, you have to know when to stop.” Blaine hated to admit when Wes was right, but he was. Until Blaine said he wanted to reveal who he really was, he had to keep his sharing to a minimum.   
  
Nightbird was inspired when Blaine and Wes had a costume party. Blaine made up Nightbird as a superhero. When Wes, years later, came to Blaine and suggested he fill a slot for a little while at the radio show in the evening, Blaine called himself Nightbird. That was three years ago and Blaine hadn’t left. Viewers loved Blaine and the ratings were incredible.   
  
Some nights, however, Blaine would read comments he would get from his online fans and often take phone calls. Sometimes they were song requests and Blaine would often answer simple questions. He liked to read comments and emails over the air. Granted some of them were not appropriate to read over the air, but they were mostly nice emails and stories they would tell Blaine about themselves.  
  
Blaine cleaned up and made his dinner. As he sat down at his computer with his bowl of pasta, he reached for his glasses and pulled open his email. In one window there was his long list of new emails and in the other was the online forum that was dedicated to Nightbird. He laughed at a few of the comments and threads.  
  
 **Nightbird played my song! How awesome!**  
  
 **Would Nightbird talk to my girlfriend? She listens to him more than she listens to me.**  
  
 **Who is Nightbird? Who is this guy with the incredible voice? Anybody know?!**  
  
 **Can I just marry his voice?**  
  
Blaine smiled as he continued to read. He loved playing the piano, but Nightbird was his true passion and he couldn’t wait to go into work later in the evening.  
  


* * *

  
Kurt Hummel let out a long heavy sigh as he plopped himself down on his sofa. It had been a very long day at vogue dot com and he just wanted to be in the comforts of his own home. He wasn’t sure what time it was but it was dark outside and the neon lights outside his window were blaring through the window. He stared up at the ceiling of his large studio apartment. Pretty soon, he had to get up, take a shower, figure out dinner and sit at his computer and write his entry for his blog.  
  
He had to sit down at the right time for his favorite late radio show. Even on Kurt’s most horrible days, when he turned on his radio in the evening, he would feel better once he heard Nightbird’s voice. Kurt was one of the assistants for the editor-n-chief of vogue dot com so he his job was highly demanding. He loved his job, he did, but there were days where he just wanted to just walk away and never go back.   
  
Isabelle Wright, the editor-n-chief, loved Kurt and his ideas. There were times where his ideas couldn’t be used, but she encouraged him to start a fashion blog. She knew Kurt’s future wasn’t to be her assistant forever, so she pushed him to start making a name for himself. Since then, Kurt made it his mission to post an entry to his blog every night.  
  
He received great reviews and even was featured in a few news articles. His name was starting to be well known. He was even given private viewings for runway shows and was asked to interview some newer fashion designers.   
  
Kurt showered and ordered his usual Chinese food. Once it arrived, he took his food and sat at his laptop. He opened his blog, viewed his comments on a few entries and then smiled as he turned on the radio just in time to hear:  
  
 _You have just turned into Nightbird, your favorite late evening sound. I won’t take offense if you’ve already gone to sleep, well maybe just a little._  
  
Kurt chuckled a little.  
  
 _To begin, why don’t we start off with a little Hello._  
  
The song Hello from Adele began to play. Kurt pulled up a new entry page and also pulled up the Nightbird online forum. He always had that open when he wrote, but he never made a post or a comment.  
  


* * *

  
Blaine took a sip of his hot chocolate as Adele played his now new favorite song. He opened his laptop and pulled up the Nightbird forum. As soon as the song ended, he pressed the button signaling that he was on the air.  
  
“Whatever that woman sings is nothing but pure gold and anybody who says otherwise needs to be educated. I did some trolling on the forum today and I always smile at the comments I get. One that caught me was someone asking who Nightbird is.”  
  
Blaine put his hot chocolate down.  
  
“With that in mind, for the first hour, I will open the lines for your questions. I can’t tell you everything, but I’m willing to answer what I can. And…now!”   
  
At that moment, the lights on the switchboard lid up like Christmas lights. Blaine smiled and he looked over at Wes. He just shook his head but there was a smile on his face. Blaine pressed the first button.  
  
“Hello, you’re on with Nightbird,” Blaine said.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m on the air. I forgot my question…” a female voice said breathlessly. Blaine laughed a little.  
  
“Well, how about I just give you a fact about me, instead. When I was younger, I had about twenty different bow ties. That’s no joke. I don’t wear them as much anymore, but I have them in a hope chest where they are separated into color. It’s actually kind of sad sounding that I say it out loud.”   
  
Blaine looked up to see Wes nodding his head in agreement. Blaine gave him a playful glare.  
  
“Wow…that is sad sounding, but it’s okay. I love hearing your voice,” the girl said before she disconnected. Blaine laughed as he pressed the next button.  
  
“Hello, you’re on with Nightbird.”  
  
“You woke up to find that you are in your favorite movie. What movie is that and why?” a male voice asked.   
  
“Oh, that is going to take some thought. I’m going to say The Wizard of Oz. I adore Judy Garland and everything about that film. It would be such an honor to sing alongside her while going down the yellow brick road. Now I can’t stop picturing it.”  
  
Wes shook his head again. That was Blaine’s all time favorite movie and he wasn’t surprised at all by the answer.  
  


* * *

  
The next day was pretty good for Kurt. He received positive feedback from his entry and he was able to take a few pictures and use them for his next entry. He heated up his leftover Chinese food and turned on the radio for his usual Nightbird fix. He liked hearing a few bits and pieces about Nightbird himself.  
  
 _The Wizard of Oz_ was his favorite movie - that was also Kurt’s favorite movie.  
  
Blaine loved Adele and classical music.   
  
The whole bow tie confession was adorable to Kurt.  
  
 _You just turned into Nightbird, your favorite late night owl. It’s a beautiful night..and I wish I could enjoy it._  
  
Kurt didn’t open a new page. He turned to the radio with a confused expression. Nightbird’s voice was different. He didn’t sound upbeat or even happy. He sounded sad and a little on edge.   
  
_I want to apologize for this show tonight. I didn’t have the best of days and I can’t shake it off. Before I start the night, I’ll tell you what happened._  
  
Kurt turned up the volume, giving Nightbird his full attention.  
  
 _When I was younger, I was bullied to an extent that I had to change schools. The final straw was when I was attacked by a few guys that I knew. I won’t go into full detail but the result of it was that I spent a few weeks in the hospital. I don’t have a lot of memory of what happened that night. The last thing I heard after that was that the guys who beat me up, only got suspended and community service._  
  
Kurt let out a disappointed sigh.  
  
 _Every year on the anniversary of that night is always hard for me. Today is the anniversary of that night I was attacked. I don’t drink, I don’t smoke, relationships are meant to be meaningful so the idea of one night stands is just wrong to me. I do eat, though. Cheesecake is one of the best creations in the entire world._  
  
Kurt smiled warmly. He had to agree with that.  
  
 _I won’t mention it anymore and sometimes I can hide it when it comes to that day. Today I can’t, though. I have nothing to complain about, however. I love the life I have and I worked to get here and I couldn’t have done it without my support system. My family, my friends and all you wonderful listeners out there. Thank you. And now, to get you out of this sad mood, here’s some Walk The Moon. My favorite upbeat song at the moment._  
  
Kurt laughed a little as Shut-up! And Dance With Me played through the speakers. He let out a sigh. He understood what Nightbird felt. He refreshed the Nightbird forum and already there was a thread wishing Nightbird well and hopes he feels better.  
  
For a moment, Kurt pondered about replying to the thread, but he felt that what he had to say is not for the forums. Nightbird had an email address on the forum. He clicked on the email and watched a blank page come up on his computer.  
  
It had been a long time since Kurt talked about things that happened in the past. But hearing Nightbird’s voice made him sad and made Kurt just wish he could hug him. Nightbird always made Kurt feel better by just his voice and words - Kurt wanted to do the same for him.  
  
Without a thought, Kurt started typing.  
  
***  
  
Blaine was in a tremendous mood when he came into the station. Wes kept asking what was going on, but Blaine wanted to get on the air as soon as possible. When it was time, Blaine pressed the button as he opened his laptop.  
  
“You’re listening with Nightbird, your favorite night owl. First I want to say how grateful and wonderful it was to see the comments on the forum and the emails. It means so much to me. What I want to share with you right now is an email I received that I read over and over and it was just so touching and so beautiful.”  
  
Blaine pulled the email up on his laptop from the name - Kurt E. Hummel. He smiled because he knew the name right away.  
  
“I’m going to read the email to you. The guy who wrote it said that he wouldn’t mind if I read it on the air. So, here it is.”  
  
Blaine cleared his throat as he looked at the email on his computer.  
  
“Dear Nightbird,  
  
My name is Kurt Hummel (if it’s not obvious from my email address lol) and I listen to you every night. I was hurt for you and angry to hear that someone would even think of hurting someone like you. Unfortunately, it brought me back to my days when I was also bullied. I don’t mind if you read this on the air.   
  
I was slammed against lockers, locked in closets, and was even spit on. The final straw for me was when the main person who was responsible for the torment, stole my first kiss. I never forgave him for it because he claimed I tried to kiss him when it was the other way around. I had little to no friends and as soon as I graduated, I high-tailed it to New York and never looked back.  
  
I took me a very long time to realize that what I went through, made me the person I am today. I have no regrets and I learned that there was nothing wrong with me, just the world I live in.  
  
Nightbird, there is nothing wrong with you, just the world you live in. You are the voice I listen to when I feel down. I don’t think there is every a day or night that I didn’t feel uplifted because of you. That is a day in your past, and it molded you into the wonderful, beautiful person you are today.   
  
From me and everybody else in this entire world, I thank you.  
  
Your number on listener (no matter who else says it lol),  
Kurt Hummel.”  
  
Blaine let out a happy sigh as he leaned against his chair.  
  
“I think I’ve read that email so many times I may have it memorized. Kurt, if you’re listening I just have to say that that was the most touching and personal email I have ever received. And you’re right, there is nothing wrong me or you or anybody in the world. And don’t think that I don’t know who you are. If nobody is familiar with the name Kurt Hummel, you should be! I have his fashion blog saved as a bookmark on my computer. I look at it every day. I don’t know much about fashion myself, but this guy does. Go read his blog, it’s well worth the time.”  
  
Blaine pulled up the blog and saw Kurt’s picture.   
  
“And his picture is very…well let’s just say I love that picture.” Blaine looked up to see Wes giving him the signal for a commercial.  
  
“Nightbird will be back after these important messages.” Blaine pressed the button and removed his headset.   
  
Blaine read the email first when he finished with the final piano student. He read the email over and over. So many times Blaine wanted to reply to Kurt and just start talking with him. He never made a comment on any of Kurt’s blog entries - though he wanted to write one or two. He turned over to see Wes was writing something and not paying attention to what Blaine was doing.   
  
Blaine pressed the reply button and sent a quick message.  
  


* * *

  
Kurt couldn’t stop smiling. Nightbird read his email and Nightbird knew who Kurt was. He refreshed the forum and saw his name in the threads, someone even pastes a link to his blog. Nightbird read his email and he could tell it touched him. He was already behind on his blog entry but he didn’t care. Nightbird said his name and he liked the sound of it.  
  
There were a few new emails in his inbox. Most of the comments on his blog, but there was one message that wasn’t related to his blog.  
  
It was an email from Nightbird.   
  
Kurt nearly dropped his food as he clicked on the message and watched it pop open on his screen. It wasn’t long because it was sent not too long ago.   
  
**Dear Kurt Hummel,**  
  
 **I’ll make this brief because I do have to get back onto the air. Thank you so much.**  
  
 **This is Nightbird (in case the email didn’t give it away lol) but…**  
  
 **Call me Blaine - if you want too.**  
  
Blaine. Nightbird’s name was Blaine. Kurt let out a breath as he heard Nightbird’s…Blaine’s voice.  
  
And we are back and ready for a wonderful night. I hope that certain someone got my reply and I hope I get one back.  
  
“I did,” Kurt said out loud, “and you will.” Kurt pressed reply.  
  
 **Dear Nightbird,**  
  
 **You’re very welcome, Blaine.**


End file.
